Darth Vader goes to Anger Management
by PurpleKitteh
Summary: Darth Vader Goes To Anger Management. Hilariousness ensues as Darth Vader goes...loopy....
1. Chapter 1

A/N:This is my first fanfic, my sister helped me cause she's amazing.  
-FairyFreak12-, go visit her profile :D ON WITH THE STORY

Darth Vader Goes To Anger Management.

In The Meeting Room Type Place In Episode IV.

The chief advanced, holding a small gun loaded with a Wookie tranquilizer.

He crept towards Darth Vader, and shot him.

Darth Vader collapsed like a boneless chicken and several officers came and dragged him off, muttering under their breathes about job statifaction and how they don't get paid enough to do this, and why on earth was there toilet paper everywhere?

But how can they say 'Why On Earth' when they aren't on Earth?? And did they even have toilet paper on the ship?

They put him in a straitjacket, stuffed him in a box, which they then forcefully taped shut and mailed off to the Anger Management Therapist.

Then they went off for their lunch breaks.

Darth Vader awoke and leapt up, breaking through the top of the box, and twitching like a manic squirel, and shouting something about how he will rule the universe, it went something like....

"YOU CAN'T STOP ME, I SHALL RULE THE UNIVERSE WITH MY AWESOMENESS AND EVERYONE SHALL DIE! DIE DIE DIE! DIE, I TELL YOU, DIEEEEE!"

Then he fell into the cake and starting twitching.

The AMT [Anger Management Therapist] came back and was shocked to see Darth Vader in a straitjacket, laying in cake and twitching like a....twitching Darth Vader.

Later, when the straitjacket was off with the ultra rainbow unicorn promise that he wouldnt kill anyone, he was found wrapped in toilet paper, stuffed head first down the toilet, shouting something about Vogon Construction Ships.

What a loon.

When they pulled him out, he threw himself at the wall and tried to stick to it, shouting

"LOOK! I'm a starfish!!!"

Unfortunately it failed. They dragged him off to a maximum security cell and anger management therapy was gonna begin tomorrow.

A/N: I will update soon! 


	2. Chapter 2

D#a#r#t#h# #V#a#d#e#r# #a#w#o#k#e#,# #t#i#e#d# #t#o# #a# #c#h#a#i#r#.# #H#e# #t#r#i#e#d# #t#o# #u#s#e# #T#h#e# #F#o#r#c#e# #t#o# #u#n#t#i#e# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f#,# #b#u#t# #f#a#i#l#e#d#.##  
#"#D#A#M#M#I#T#!# #W#H#E#R#E#'#S# #M#Y# #P#I#C#K#L#E#S#?#"# #H#e# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#.##  
#L#o#t#s# #o#f# #b#a#n#g#i#n#g# #f#o#l#l#o#w#e#d# #t#h#i#s# #o#u#t#b#u#s#t#.# #T#h#e# #h#e#a#d# #t#h#e#r#a#p#i#s#t# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e# #b#a#n#g#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #r#u#s#h#e#d# #i#n# #t#o# #f#i#n#d# #D#a#r#t#h# #V#a#d#e#r#,# #s#t#r#a#n#g#l#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #c#h#a#i#r#,# #s#c#r#e#a#m#i#n#g#.#.#.##  
#"#W#H#E#R#E#'#S# #M#Y# #P#I#C#K#L#E#S#!# #Y#O#U# #A#T#E# #T#H#E#M#?#!# #Y#O#U# #S#H#A#L#L# #B#E# #D#E#S#T#R#O#Y#E#D#!#!#!#!#!#!#!# #I# #H#A#V#E# #A# #L#I#G#H#T#S#A#B#E#R# #Y#O#U# #K#N#O#W#!# #I# #A#M# #A# #U#N#I#C#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#R#N#!#"##  
#I#t# #t#o#o#k# #2#0# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #t#o# #p#u#t# #a# #s#t#r#a#i#t#j#a#c#k#e#t# #o#n# #D#A#R#T#H# #V#.# #T#h#e#n# #h#e# #s#a#w# #a# #s#h#i#n#y# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#l#o#o#r# #a#n#d# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d##  
#"#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#O#,# #S#H#I#N#Y#,# #S#H#I#N#Y#,# #S#H#I#N#Y#,# #I# #L#I#K#E# #S#H#I#N#Y#,# #S#H#I#N#Y# #G#O#O#D#!#!#!#"##  
#T#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #t#a#p#p#e#d# #h#i#m# #t#o# #a# #l#a#m#p#p#o#s#t#,# #t#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #t#h#e#r#a#p#i#s#t# #c#a#m#e# #i#n# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #q#u#e#s#t#i#o#n#i#n#g# #h#i#m#.##  
#"#W#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #m#a#d#?#"##  
#"#B#A#N#A#N#A#"##  
#"#W#h#a#t#'#s# #y#o#u#r# #n#a#m#e#?#"##  
#"#T#H#E# #R#U#L#E#R# #O#F# #T#H#E# #U#N#I#V#E#R#S#E#!#!#"##  
#"#W#h#a#t#?#"##  
#"#I#'#M# #A#W#E#S#O#M#E#!#!#"##  
#"#W#h#y# #a#r#e# #y#o#u# #a#w#e#s#o#m#e##  
#"#C#U#Z# #I# #A#M#!#!#"##  
#"#D#o# #y#o#u# #l#i#k#e# #p#i#c#k#l#e#s#?#"##  
#"#Y#E#S#!#!#"##  
#W#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #u#n#t#i#e#d# #h#i#m#,# #h#e# #s#t#a#r#t#e#d# #f#r#o#l#i#c#k#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #s#i#n#g#i#n#g#,##  
#"#I#'#m# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#,# #Y#E#A#H#!#"##  
#"#I#'#m# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#,# #Y#E#A#H#!#"##  
#"#W#i#t#h# #a# #p#r#e#t#t#y# #r#a#i#n#b#o#w#,# #Y#E#A#H#!#"##  
#"#W#e# #a#r#e# #a#l#l# #u#n#i#c#o#r#n#s#,#Y#E#A#H#!#"##  
#"#I#'#m# #a# #h#a#p#p#y# #u#n#i#-#A#R#G#H#!#"##  
#T#h#e# #r#e#a#s#o#n# #i#t# #w#a#s# #c#u#t# #o#f# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #t#h#e#r#a#p#i#s#t# #d#u#c#k#t#a#p#e#d# #h#i#s# #m#o#u#t#h# #s#h#u#t#.# #T#h#e#n# #h#e# #p#u#t# #a# #s#t#r#a#i#t#j#a#c#k#e#t# #o#n# #D#a#r#t#h# #V#a#d#e#r# #a#n#d# #d#u#m#p#e#d# #h#i#m# #i#n# #a# #r#u#b#b#e#r# #r#o#o#m#.# #T#h#e# #r#e#a#l# #t#h#e#r#a#p#y# #w#o#u#l#d# #b#e#g#i#n# #t#o#m#o#r#r#o#w#.#.#.#a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y#,# #n#o#o#!# #T#h#e#y# #d#i#d# #h#o#r#r#i#b#l#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#o# #h#i#m#.#.#.#t#h#e#y# #m#a#d#e# #h#i#m# #w#a#t#c#h#.#.#.#i#t#'#s# #t#o#o# #h#o#r#r#i#b#l#e# #t#o# #s#a#y#.#.#.#T#H#E#Y# #M#A#D#E# #H#I#M# #W#A#T#C#H# #T#E#L#E#T#U#B#B#I#E#S#!##

#t#h#e# #c#h#a#p#t#e#r#s# #n#o#t# #o#v#e#r# #y#e#t#.#.#.#d#u#n# #d#u#n# #d#u#n#n#.#.#.##

#A#/#N# #S#o#r#r#y# #i#t# #t#o#o#k# #s#o# #l#o#n#g#.#I# #w#i#l#l# #u#p#d#a#t#e# #s#o#o#n#.# 


End file.
